The Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule
by Kyra Fawxe
Summary: Its been three months since Link and Zelda defeated Gannon. Now they are off in search of the lost kingdom again. LinkTetra LinkZelda NO FLAMES!


**The Legend of Zelda: **

**Return to Hyrule**

DevilAngel04: Hi I'm DevilAngel04, but you can call me Angie. 

Navi: Hi! Welcome to _my _story!

Angie: You mean _MY _story! (Glares angrily)

Navi: Whatever. I'm only here to do the disclaimers.

Angie: Then WHY don't you do your JOB!!

Navi: (starting to get scared) Angie does NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. And she never will! Happy now.

Angie: NO. I feel WORSE! Uses magical authoress powers to make a fly swatter appear and chase Navi. That's better.

Navi: running as fast as her wings can carry her I'm SORRY!!

Angie: I can't hear you. Now while Navi's running for her life I'll go get some popcorn. Here is the Legend!

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. One day, a man of great evil found this power and took it for himself, and with it at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then...just as all hope had died, a young boy appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding a blade that repelled evil, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time. The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became a legend.

And then a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom, and the great evil once again crept forth from the depths of the earth. The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them. But the hero did not appear...

What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know. The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath.

On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they come of age. Clothed in green of fields, they aspire to find heroic blades and cast evil down. The elders wish only for the youths to know courage like the hero of the legend...

Chapter 1: Link's Rude Awakening 

"Big Brother!!! Where are you?" Aryll shouted.

"Link!!" Tetra called.

The two of them had been looking for Link all morning. It had been a whole three months since Link and Zelda defeated Gannon. It was also a special day on Outset. There was a surprise waiting at Link's house.

"Where could he be? We've checked the lookout, the mountain top, the dock and every house on the island." Aryll was puzzled.

"There is one more place we didn't check" Tetra said.

"Where is it?" Aryll asked.

"Follow me!"

"'Kay"

In Tetra's ship...

"Now what?" Aryll requested.

"Up the ladder, " Replied Tetra.

The two climbed up the ladder to the crow's nest. There Link lay sleeping. An evil smile crept across Tetra's face.

"I have an idea." She whispered to Aryll. Then she told her the most evil birthday prank ever in a million years. A few minutes later the two girls had buckets full of water. Ice, cold, freezing water.

"3...2...1..." **SSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! What the heck!!!"

Link jumped up and saw the seven and twelve year old girls standing there with the wooden buckets in their hands. When he realized they were the ones who woke him up he was outraged. He roared in anger. The two girl clambered down the ladder, jumped over the side of the ship and stated swimming to shore Link following them all the way.

When they got to the beach they were exhausted but Link was so angry he ran up to the girls and slapped them one very bad thing he should NOT have done. Tetra and Aryll stopped gasping for air, they turned to him.

"S-S-Sorry g-guys I d-d-didn't mean it." Link stammered backing away.

"Sorry won't help" The girls chased him to the top of the mountain. They cornered him on the tippy-top. "Prepare for the worst torture of your life Mwhuhahahahaha!!!!!!"!!

Angie: Soooooo. What do you think of the first chapter. Great cliffhanger huh. It is short but hopefully good enough.

Navi: HHHEEELLLPPPP!!!

Angie: I'm going to call Link and Tetra over now you'll see them in chapter two. IF I get lots of reviews. As for Navi if she does her job she'll get a nice surprise. Let me free Navi now. claps hands and flyswatter disappears .

Navi: I'm free!!! Tries to fly away but as soon as she reaches her Navimobile she reappears in front of Angie

Angie: You're not getting away that easily young missy.

Navi: AWWWWWWW. Why?

Angie: Because you applied for this job.

Navi: Oh. Well it's time to say goodbye, so goodbye.

Angie: Bye, see you soon.ï

PLEASE R & R. THANKS. – Angie. ï


End file.
